


Taking Space Up in the Head.

by Kali Cephirot (KaliCephirot)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Kid Fic, Multi, Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s M’gann who kind of breaks the news to her, by accident. Meanwhile, Artemis hadn’t even moved to the point of saying they were dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Space Up in the Head.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



It goes like this: Savage’s croon catches M’gann and throws her, hard, against a wall. Artemis is the one closest to her so she fires an arrow before she rushes towards M’gann’s side, checking her pulse, ready for the other three teams to take the lead for a moment while she makes sure that she’s okay.

She’s not unconscious but dizzy: Artemis pushes her up, M’gann leaning hard against her, telling M'gann to snap out of it even as she keeps firing arrows.

But suddenly a soldier takes notice of them and Artemis knows that she’s going to have to put M’gann down so she can fight… but before that M’gann gasps and her eyes shine green as she blasts the creep away from them both— and keeps her inside a mind-shield.

“M’gann, what the hell!”

M’gann screams a “You’re pregnant!” in her mind, sounding shocked and protective.

Which would’ve been fine except that all of them are linked together so it’s not only her shock: she feels both Beta, Gamma and Delta’s eyes on her and that is, perhaps, what helps her put it aside. Later, she promises. She’ll deal with all this later.

“Lower the mind-shield!” she tells M’gann and then she fires another arrow, now her fighting more urgent. She got kicked, she remembers, and thrown against a wall as well.

Pregnant

 _Later._ She tells herself, and focuses on punching a creep and then on making sure every one on the four teams makes it home.

*

She breaks protocol by not reporting to the base. Instead she zetas to her tiny place in Gotham, greeted by Rufus. She knows she’s not going to get much time like this, no way that Dick isn’t going to share the news with Kaldur – which, really, it’s their right.

Which was why she didn’t follow everyone else. Kal’s too responsible not to make the proper briefing, and Dick, she knows, knows her enough to know that she’ll get traught with enough room to think and not being pestered which probably buys her at least an hour, maybe two.

She moves a hand towards her tummy, wondering what had M’gann felt besides, you know. A baby. She can’t really imagine that there’s a baby inside.

Because, if she’s honest, she had never even considered the chance of her being a mom one day. Not even with Wally, which had been something she had been afraid to ever say out loud, or to him. She had never doubted that Wally was going to be a great dad, considering that he had been like a big kid himself.

But her? What could she ever know about kids? The closest she had ever gotten to that was think about having a kid herself was thinking on how her parents had raised her and do the _opposite._ Which really said enough.

And that had been with a steady boyfriend. Someone that she had even gotten to the point of talking, sometimes, about marriage. Nothing certain, nothing definitive. None of them had ever actually gotten to the point of saying that they wanted to marry each other… but she and Wally had been getting there, she’s pretty sure. Artemis knows that the’d have moved past the pointing at houses that ‘would be ideal for a family’ or idly mentioning honeymoon places to go and they would have talked about their future. Really talked about it. And maybe then she would've told him that she was kind of terrified about having a kid one day.

Her throat feels tight for a second, her eyes prickling. Three years and it still hurts.

But, really, the point of this would be… how does one do that future-thing when you’re dating two guys? Is it even dating, really?

Because it had been… it had been healing. Kaldur’s arms around her had been familiar to her after all those weeks in Manta’s ship, a memory that wasn’t physical but pure and simple _memory_ , of helping Kaldur inside his own mind remember himself, keeping him safe inside his psyche and now he keeping her safe in her grief. Kissing Dick had been about loneliness and guilt, of thousands what ifs that they both shared that weighted less between the three of them.

And of course there were laughter and that it wasn’t all about grief and pain, because she loves them both, always has, always will, and even their pain about losing Wally wasn’t enough to make her ignore that that. She loves Kaldur’s strength and patience and kindness, she loves Dick’s warmth and mirth that not even Gotham has been able to steal away. She loves how much confidence they have in her. And sure, there has been more than sex because, really, if you’re having constant sex with two friends, it can’t be just sex. There have been movie nights and just holding each other after bad missions and she has gotten used to sleeping with Kaldur’s arm around her, of Dick kissing her forehead before he leaves first.

But she hadn’t considered it dating, or even about _being in love_ because it had felt too big, too dangerous. And now…

“Penny for your thoughts?” she opens one eye, unsurprised at Dick’s blue eyes from the window.

“You’re lucky I know what noises you make or I’d have pinned you like a butterfly, you ass.”

“Didn’t know you were into S&M, ‘mis, you should’ve mentioned that sooner,” he says, breezing through the window. Artemis sighs and sits down, even as Dick greets Rufus with a few pats to the head before he goes to the door.

She’s also not surprised at all that Kaldur’s there. She does manage to feel a bit guilty when she sees the clear worry in Kaldur’s eyes.

“We apologize, Artemis,” Kaldur says. “I know we should have contacted you first.”

“But I thought that we should just talk about it,” Dick says. He might sound nonchalant as hell, but she knows him well enough to see the worry there, in the corner of his grin.

And she still doesn’t know exactly what to say.

“It’s fine. I was kinda expecting you two.”

“So it’s…” Kaldur starts.

The way he looks towards her belly makes her feel like smiling a bit, so she does before shrugging.

“I’ll make an appointment with my doctor tomorrow, but, y’know, if a psychic is telling so…”

“So… a baby.” Dick breathes, losing the smile. He licks his lips, looking towards Kaldur and then towards her. It’s kind of endearing, really, to know she’s not the only one completely out of her element, even if it’s, also, not really comforting. Even Kaldur looks shocked, and Artemis has to stop herself from feeling too self conscious. “Are we… I mean, are you having…”

Artemis shrugs and she crosses her arms, trying not to sound as if she’s angry or as scared as she feels. “You know, I know nothing of babies. Like, zero. And considering my family there’s a really big chance that I’d screw up the parenting gig somehow.”

“Considering the hero you are, the _woman_ you are, any child would be lucky to call you mother,” Kaldur interrupts her. His hand on her shoulder is a solid weight that makes breathing a bit easier. “I have seen you with Lian, Artemis. Have more faith in yourself, dearest. If that is what you want, I mean... if this child is something you yearn do not let these fears cloud the reality.”

She smiles a bit, looking at her feet before she looks up.

“Thank you, Kal… I’m having it. I’m in,” she shrugs, not daring to look at them. “You don’t have to, ‘tho. I mean, I can’t even say who the real father is. I don’t mind if you don’t want to.”

“Well, isn’t it obvious?” Dick says and when she looks up, it is refreshing seeing him flustered. She has thought that since he was a brat flailing after his crush on Zatanna, and that hasn’t changed when he’s in her bed or now. “Kaldur is. And I am. I mean. We both are. We both would be.”

“What Dick is trying to say, I believe,” Kaldur says, his voice warm, moving his hand from her shoulder to her face. Artemis leans her head against the rough warmth and steadiness of his palm. “Is that we’re in, too. If you would have us.”

She draws a shaky breath, wondering if it’s too early to be blaming hormonal imbalances on how her throat feels tight again.

“Well, you two make decent bedmates,” Artemis teases. “Got you two housebroken and all. Shame to waste that.”

“Why, Kaldur. I believe that means she loves us,” Dick says, but despite her words she has never heard such tenderness in his voice.

So instead of saying ‘duh, Wonder Bread’, she moves to kiss him first and then Kaldur. Because sometimes there are words that don’t need to be said.

“Although we are going to need a bigger place.” Dick says. Artemis smiles as she feels Kaldur’s chuckle.

“May I say, perhaps a bigger bed as well?”

“No reason why we can’t give the one we still have a good use, ‘tho,” Artemis says, pulling her boys hands towards the room.

Because it really feels that it’s the last night she’ll call this place as ‘hers’.


End file.
